Użytkownik:IAMYOURBOSS4YOURLIFE
I'M YØUR BO$$ 4 YØUR LIFE DUH. I'M HERE FROM 19TH FEBRUARY 2016. MY NAME IS KUBA. I'VE GOT 2 FICTI NS AND 5 PLAYS. I live in the city but it's not safely place - it is a lot of dangerous people, patology, dangerous places and so far and so far... I'm 15, I am in the 3rd Class of Secondary School (From September this year). I'm friendly and I like people. If you are bored, write to me ;) I know my English is Perfect. Nie czepiajcie się angielskiego, starałem się pisać dobrze xD. Co lubię ? *Sport (Siatka i Lekkoatletyka *.*) *Luźne ubrania *Gry zespołowe *Kolor czarny, niebieski, czerwony i jasny zielony *Poznawać nowych ludzi *Horrory <3 *ŚMIESZNE komedie *Creepypasty(na dobranoc :*) *Hip-Hop oraz Rock(Rock TYLKO smutny) *Pop też jest ok ;) *Ally Brooke *.* *No i oczywiście Totalną Porażkę, którą oglądam od pierwszej serii, od 1 odcinka <3 Czego nie lubię? *NOŁ LAJFÓW -.- *Szkoły *Fałszywych osób *Prymusów liżących dupska nauczycielom (I HATE THEM!) *Anime *Pokemonów *LOLA *Harry'ego Pottera *Matematyki *Fizyki *Historii *Islamistów(Urgh!) *Polityków (a zwłaszcza PiSu i KorWina) *Dziwnych bajek typu "Pora na przygodę", "Clarence", "Lego Ninjago" *Dziwnie wyglądających postaci *Magii itp. *Justina Biebera, BaM, 1D itd xD *Samolotów :OOO Serie - Cykl I PRAWA AUTORSKIE! Moje konkursy Seria "Kto jest najlepszy?" : #Kto jest najlepszy? #Kto jest najlepszy? 2 - Następny rozdział #Kto jest najlepszy? 3 - Powrót #Kto jest najlepszy ? 4 - Kolejna Szansa #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Inne konkursy : #Frajerzy Totalnej Porażki - Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew #Pokraki Totalnej Porażki Ranking serii wg mnie #Wyspa Totalnej Porażki #Totalna Porażka w Trasie #Wariacki wyścig #Totalna Porażka : Plejada Gwiazd #Totalna Porażka : Zemsta Wyspy #Plan Totalnej Porażki #Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Moje ulubione postacie z I obsady : *Gwen *Trent *LeShawna *DJ *Bridgette *Owen *Izzy *Noah *Lindsay *Beth *Heather *Duncan z II obsady : *Zoey *Anna Maria *Brick *Jo *Scott (od 5 serii) z III obsady : Jedyne WEDŁUG MNIE zdrowe umysłowo postacie czyli : *Jasmine *Sky *Amy (choć jest wredna) *Samey *Topher *Beardo z IV obsady : *MacArthur *Sanders *Kitty *Jen *Ryan *Stephanie *Junior *Ennui *Crimson *Devin *Kelly Moja kolejność eliminacji w sezonach WTP: #LeShawna #Owen #Bridgette #Duncan #Trent #Gwen #Lindsay #DJ #Geoff #Izzy #Beth #Cody #Tyler #Katie #Courtney #Eva #Justin #Sadie #Heather #Noah #Harold #Ezekiel PTP : #Lindsay #Duncan #Beth #DJ #Bridgette #Owen #LeShawna #Heather #Izzy #Gwen #Geoff #Trent #Harold #Justin #Courtney TPWT : #Noah #Heather #DJ #LeShawna #Owen #Cody #Gwen #Lindsay #Tyler #Izzy #Bridgette #Courtney #Sierra #Duncan #Blaineley #Harold #Alejandro #Ezekiel TPZW : #Zoey #Brick #Anna Maria #Jo #Mike #Dawn #B #Dakota #Sam #Cameron #Lightning #Staci #Scott TPPG : #Gwen #Scott #Mike #Zoey #Courtney #Lindsay #Duncan #Heather #Cameron #Alejandro #Jo #Sam #Sierra #Lightning TPNWP : #Jasmine #Sammy "Samey" #Sky #Topher #Shawn #Amy #Beardo #Scarlett #Dave #Sugar #Rodney #Ella #Max #Leonard TPWW : #Emma i Kitty #Sanders i MacArthur #Stephanie i Ryan #Crimson i Ennui #Dwayne i Junior #Carrie i Devin #Owen i Noah #Tom i Jen #Kelly i Taylor #Chet i Lorenzo #Mary i Ellody #Geoff i Brody #Mickey i Jay #Laurie i Miles #Rock i Spud #Josee i Jacques #Gerry i Pete #Tammy i Leonard Moje postacie 1 generacja : *Layla *Melissa *Sunny *Phoebe *Ashley *Wendy *Cassidy *Kassidy *John *Ben *George *Roger *Luis *Zack *Martin *Andrew 2 generacja WKRÓTCE... Moi przyjaciele B) *Whip *LB *Yorgon *M2000 *TD *Donek :D * No i reszta :D